Where's My Wolf?
by Bloodfire87
Summary: H/HG It was a simple twin rescue plan, go back in time save an animal then a godfather. Who knew how far things can change? T for moment may go up in later chapters...Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Where's My Wolf?

Chapter One

"What did you do?"

Harry spun around from just seeing Prongs disappear, his eyes bugged at the sight of a furious Hermione coming towards him. He quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"You said you were only going to keep a lookout!" she fumed as she tugged on Buckbeak's chain.

"I saved us, Hermione! Don't you get it? It was me, I sent the Patronus, I look so much like my Dad, everyone says so," Harry interjected as he stepped back to where his friend and the hippogriff were standing amongst the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione stared at him a moment longer while Buckbeak began to tug at his restraints; a howl that was coming closer never registering with the two teenagers.

"Oh, I don't know what to do with you, Harry Potter. Come on, I think I see Professor Snape coming to bring us back to the castle," Hermione huffed as she turned to lead them back along the Forest edge towards the Ravenclaw's Tower. Buckbeak instantly reared to his hind legs as the howl finally penetrated the teenagers' brains. They stared at each other for a split second before Hermione was suddenly thrown to the ground as Professor Lupin snarled over top of her, the werewolf in complete control. His glistening teeth were the only thing the young witch saw, her fear palpable in her screams. Harry stood frozen for only a second at the sight of Buckbeak breaking free of Hermione's grasp as Lupin forced her to the ground. A sudden protectiveness overcame him as he lowered his head and broke into a run tackling the surprised werewolf just as Buckbeak swiped his talons across the wolf's face as he was knocked aside by Harry.

"Harry!"

Hermione watched in an altogether different terror from moments before as she watched her friend fighting off their Defense professor while a hippogriff attacked the creature from above. She sat in the mud only jumping to her feet as Lupin gave a whine as Buckbeak slashed him across the spine finally sending him further into the Forest leaving Harry to slowly roll over to use the tree next to him to pull himself up as Buckbeak screeched in victory. Hermione ran to her friend tears flowing down her face.

"Are you alright? Oh, stupid question, how bad are you hurt? Oh, you stupid boy! You could've been killed!" Hermione rambled as she stepped around to see the front of him, a gasp escaped as she covered her mouth. Blood streaked down the left side of his face a gash that nearly blinded him, while his left shoulder was a mess of torn flesh, shirt, and blood. She lowered her sight to his right side where there was a long tear from Lupin's claws swiped at his abdomen. Harry moved his left hand to cover most of it bringing Hermione back to earth. She looked into his green eyes that were clouded with his pain.

"Why?" she sobbed out.

"You're my best friend, Mi. I couldn't just stand aside as a werewolf was on top of you. Come on, we need to get to where we can see, we need to make sure it's not too late to save Sirius," Harry muttered as he started to turn to move when his legs gave out. He hissed in pain as Hermione grabbed his left arm to try and catch him, she let go of him instantly as she realized what she had done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't…I was only…" she stammered.

"It's alright, I know…Buckbeak?" Harry mumbled as the hippogriff came up next to him then lowered himself like in class when he allowed Harry to ride him. Harry looked into the big yellow eye puzzled but relaxed when Buckbeak nodded his head slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered as he slowly climbed onto the animal's back with help from Hermione. He clutched his side with only a soft hiss as the only sound of his pain while Buckbeak rose. Hermione took hold of the chain with a watery smile of gratitude towards the hippogriff who nodded at her slowly. The young witch led them around to see McNair running off to get the Dementors.

"Get up, Hermione, we have to hurry," Harry ordered reaching his right hand down to help her up while Buckbeak lowered to his knees once more. The second she was situated behind Harry, carefully putting her arms around him to hold on, Buckbeak took off towards Sirius' makeshift cell. They landed on the balcony where Hermione slid down to unlock the door, Harry watched her wave his godfather over franticly. Sirius was soon climbing up sandwiching Hermione between them. He quickly nudged their ride telling him to take them where he guided them around to land on the Astronomy Tower on the other side of the castle. Sirius slid down the turned to help Hermione down then turned to see his godson clearly in the moonlight for the first time. He froze with a haunted look in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Later," Harry gasped as he slid off as Buckbeak lowered for him. Sirius caught him as he swayed slightly. He hissed from where the older wizard had clamped down on his shoulder where the escapee froze once more at the mangled flesh, tears came to his eyes as he looked back to see that his godson already knew the consequences.

"Remus…"

"Don't worry; he will not pay the price for my stupidity for not using a wand. Keep him close until I can talk to him. Now, get out of here," Harry interrupted quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear. Sirius gave him a proud yet teary grin as he cupped the unmarked cheek.

"I'll write; who knows I may see you soon," he stated, he gave Buckbeak a bow and the hippogriff bowed back. The runaway hopped onto the creature's back giving Harry one more look then giving Hermione a grin before they took off into the sky. Hermione gently touched his right shoulder silently telling him that they had to go. Harry turned away and quickly followed his friend through the halls avoiding Peeves, Mrs. Norris, and Professor Flitwick. They finally reached the Wing hearing their Headmaster telling the Hermione in there that she only needed to spin the Time Turner three times. Hermione skidded to a stop while Harry swayed to lean against the wall, breathing slowly through his teeth.

"Headmaster, help please," Hermione whispered desperately as she glanced over to her friend. The grown wizard looked over to see Harry first and his eyes went wide. He glanced back to see the others vanish in time which had him instantly slinging the doors wide.

"My dear boy, what happened?" he asked as he stepped over to take a closer look. Harry lifted his head to look him in the eye, flicking his gaze to Hermione in a silent message. Dumbledore nodded knowingly then gently helped him inside.

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to fetch Madam Pompfrey please,"

"Of course, sir," she nearly exclaimed as she ran to the Healer's office door. Dumbledore let Harry sink down onto "his" bed before giving him a look.

"First, you must promise me that you won't let Fudge kill him, that it can stay a secret as long as possible," Harry prompted quickly instantly confirming the Headmaster's fears.

"Harry…"

"No, Sir, he doesn't know, he didn't take his potion you know this. He had Hermione pinned; I had to do something to help her. I had help, of course…I just reacted. It's my fault, Sir," the teen interjected vehemently keeping his gaze locked with the older man. The Headmaster gave him a slow proud smile then nodded.

"Very well, but Professor Lupin will need to know. He will be able to help you come time,"

"Thank you, Sir, I'd like to speak with him once he's able," Dumbledore nodded once more then stepped aside as Madam Pompfrey and Hermione ran up to them.

"Good heavens, Mr. Potter, how did you even manage this?" Pompfrey exclaimed with a start as she saw the bloody mess that was her patient.

"Poppy, if you would meet me in my office once everything is done tonight and I believe silence would be best until that talk. Speaking of which," he turned to face the portrait above the large double entrance doors.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry declare that no portrait, statue, or spirit shall speak of this night's happenings to anyone on grounds or in other portrait housing. So mote it be," he stated with a pulse of his magic that encompassed everything as it expanded from him. Harry stared at the wizard as his own magic shivered at the power that forced his fledgling wolf to succumb to the Great Alpha in his presence.

"My word, Albus, you haven't invoked that in nearly seventy years," Pompfrey managed once everything was quiet.

"Indeed, Poppy, but I assure you it is of greatest importance," he stated looking back to watch the Healer nod her head. The Headmaster grinned at the group one last time before leaving to meet up with the Minister of Magic, his Potions Professor, and the Dementors.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, how ever did you manage to become this badly mangled within a span of five minutes? The truth please as I'm sure the Headmaster will give me a less detailed account," Madam Pompfrey enquired as she began to wave her wand over the weak boy bleeding on the bed.

"Would you believe I tried to wrestle a werewolf with the help of a hippogriff?" he asked as he gave her a weak grin as he looked up to see the older woman blinking at him.

"Mr. Potter, of all the stories…lay back I have my work cut out for him this time. Miss Granger, if you please," Madam Pompfrey flicked her wand as Hermione stepped back worry evident in her nervous twisting of her dirty hair.

"Get cleaned up, you can come back in an hour. I'll make sure he doesn't leave this time," the older witch added gently before the privacy curtains shot up between them, cutting the girl off from any conversations to come.

"Were you bitten, Mr. Potter?" she asked quietly as she vanished the filthy and tattered clothes that covered the boy in front of her, exposing the bruised and torn flesh. Her heart ached at the sight of him in so much pain.

"Shoulder, Ma'am…teeth grazed face and ear…don't blame him…didn't know," Harry managed between the pulsing pain and fighting the blackness that kept creeping from the edges of his vision.

"Easy, I was here when he was, have no fear of that. Rest, I will heal you as well as I can but I can only do so much with the werewolf curse now going through you. Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you are in for a very rough night," Madam Pompfrey soothed as she continued to clean and close the rips in his side, shoulder, and face. She watched him nod slightly before he finally passed out. Poppy watched all her diagnosis spells came up and a single tear slid down her cheek as his left femur, six ribs, left collar bone, and his entire right arm came up broken severely while there were multiple fractures along the left side of his skull. All that wasn't counting the bruising scraped, and claw slashes along his back.

"You poor boy, what could have possibly caused you to even attempt to 'wrestle' a werewolf?" she murmured as she summoned potions to aid her spells.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so glad I got a few reviews! Glad that a few people at least like this one. Thank you all! Hope everyone likes this one as well…See y'all in the reviews! Bloodfire87

PS: Don't own any characters that you come across from the wonderful books of JK Rowling's…There for I do not gain any money from this…There I said it!

Where's My Wolf?

Chapter Two

"What do you mean he escaped!" Snape exclaimed just as Dumbledore reached the top of the staircase.

"I mean jus' tha', came up 'ere with the Dementors and 'e was gone, window open an' ev'rythin'. What I don' understan' is how 'e got down with out killin' 'imself," McNair stated with a glare towards the Potions Master.

"So close, sorry Ol' Boy," Fudge added with a flummoxed shake of his head as he turned to leave. He came up short at the sight of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, Sirius Black has escaped. Simply can't believe it, out the window of all things!" he cried.

"Indeed? Well, I believe a search is in order though I doubt you will have much luck. Perhaps the Dementors will be of better use at Azkaban," Dumbledore stated as if they were discussing the weather.

"I don't see that they are doing much good, the man has gotten in twice and escaped both times. Take them back, McNair," Fudge sighed in defeat. His hopes of catching the murder swiftly going up in smoke. The executioner grumbled as he swept past them to do his part. Snape glared at the two men in front of him, the irate professor soon left in a similar manner only without the audible grumbling and a more sinister aura about him.

"Minister, you are welcome to use my Floo to return to your office. I'm sure you have much you need to do tonight," Dumbledore suggested holding his hand out to allow the purple robed and green boiler-hatted Minister to go first.

"Aw, thank you, Dumbledore, yes I have quite a bit of work to do," Fudge twittered away as he started down the stairs. The Headmaster looked about closely only finding a small circle of blood which he whisked away, a sad twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Dumbledore?"

"Coming, Cornelius," he returned as he started down. Fudge tilted his head in question.

"Just doing a few scans," the Headmaster answered simply, to see Fudge nod distractedly as he went back to muttering to himself about warning the people.

Harry knew one thing for certain when he woke up, he really hated dawn. It just came too early and always with very bright light that never failed to find his eyes. The second thing he knew for a certainty was that he hurt everywhere and that he mouth was caked with the horrendous taste of Skelegrow, Blood Replenishment, and the everyday bruise eraser. He slowly opened his eyes to quickly close them with a soft groan, pulling his pillow over his face proved to be a bit of an irritant but nothing his stubbornness couldn't handle. Once that was shading his face he glanced around seeing another hurtle, the privacy curtains. He let out a sigh then forced his body to ignore the aches that were scarily similar to the ones he usually felt after waking up from a day of Harry Hunting where he was caught; which didn't quite make sense as he thought he would have hurt a lot worse, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. After finally sitting up and slowly swinging his legs around to place his bare feet onto the cold stone, he quickly jerked them back up then, resigned, put them back now prepared for the extreme cold.

"Bloody hell, what next?" he muttered to himself only to smack his hand to his face, which resulted in a hiss of pain, as he looked down to see that he was only in his decrepit gray boxers. He quickly looked around in search of his clothes, but to for once have a good surprise that morning. In a neat pile on the table next to his bed were a pair of black slacks and a dark green button-up shirt with a note in a familiar writing.

_I believe these should be the right size for you, if not they will resize to the proper size. Come to my office you are ready._

Harry shook his head as he remembered the curvy lettering on a note his first Christmas in the castle. Shrugging with his right shoulder he began to steadily slip the clothes on, he then spotted a mirror that had been hidden under them. Did he really want to see what he looked like now? With a shake of his head to banish those thoughts away, he picked up the handled mirror, lifting it to reveal his face. He could instantly see the long red mark that split his lightning bolt in half at the top then continued down in front of his ear and along his neck where the majority of his scaring was hid by the collar of his shirt. The fact of not even wearing his glasses just then registered in his mind and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He looked over to see the round black frame glasses that he had used for years were there lying innocently on the edge of the table. Gently, he lifted them up once the mirror was put back down, to stare at the bent frame and cracked glass. He jerked his head up as the curtain folded back as Madam Pompfrey stepped through.

"Mr. Potter, you're awake, good. Let me see how you are really doing," she stated instead of asking him. Harry let half a grin lift the right side of his mouth while the Healer waved her wand over him. She seemed satisfied with the results because she gave a small nod. Harry watched her inspect his face then unbuttoned his shirt to visually inspect his shoulder and side. She motioned for him to rebutton.

"I'm afraid that's the best that can be done with your injuries, they will scar, Mr. Potter," she informed as he redressed himself.

"A little scaring doesn't bother me, you've seen the others," he stated absently as he searched for his shoes but only found a box next to the table.

"Indeed I have, and I believe you still owe me an explanation from the last time you were in here. This time you won't be leaving until I receive it. The privacy curtains are still up, no one will hear it but me," Madam Pompfrey stated as she crossed her arms, her wand in plain sight as the teen let out a resigned sigh at the look of stubborn determination on the woman's face.

"My relatives, mostly uncle and cousin, they hate me and I hate them," he stated simply. Pompfrey stared at him a moment, her stern stiff shoulders slowly melting.

"Are you saying you are abused by them, Mr. Potter?"

"Abused implies that I don't fight back, that may have been the best explanation when I was little but not now," he answered with a shrug. Madam Pompfrey nodded waving her wand lowering the curtains revealing a snoring Ron and a curled up sleeping Hermione in the bed next to his.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are both fine, they will be returning to their normal days once they awaken," Madam Pompfrey answered his unspoken question. He gave her a grateful grin which had the Healer shaking her head.

"I believe the Headmaster wishes to speak to you in his office. He should be up now, try Moon pie," she added before leaving him to open the box to find a pair of solid black Converse sneakers along with a pair socks.

"Wicked," he muttered then slid them on and started to leave sending one last glance at Hermione.

Harry was never so glad for a Saturday morning where everyone was still in bed as he finally reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Moon pie," he murmured to watch the stone statue suddenly jump to the side allowing him to step onto the revolving staircase. He lifted his hand to knock but a simple "enter" had him opening the door instead. He squared his shoulders then looked up to see the Headmaster with an understanding look in his eyes that was mostly directed at the chair that was faced away from the teenager.

"You wished to see me, Professor Dumbledore," Harry announced causing the Headmaster to look up and nod while the occupant looked around his seat to reveal red healing talon slashes along the drawn and tired face of his Defense professor. The injured man's face fell at the sight of James' son's face. Lupin turned back to his boss in hopes of it being some misunderstanding, some prank. Their conversation just moments ago couldn't involve Harry.

"No, please, Headmaster tell me you are lying, tell me he's not here because I…no," the usually calm and soft spoken wizard cried as he stood. He went to the teen, grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him slightly causing a hiss to escape the boy at the sharp pain that shot through his system. Lupin instantly let go of him as if he had been burned by the sound.

"Harry…"

"It's not your fault, Professor. I accept the consequences of my actions," the old werewolf slumped his head as he continued on to the floor at Harry's feet.

"You're too young to fully understand the prejudices, the problem of not being able to get work, unable to even feel comfortable in your own skin. None of that compares to the constant voice of the wolf, it always wants to hunt, to maim and kill. Harry, I'm so sorry for this," Lupin said as he looked up into the bright green eyes that now held flicks of silver.

"Professor, I understand prejudices just fine, and I've never felt comfortable in my skin. With the Dursleys I was the stupid nameless freak and here I'm the great Boy-Who-Lived vanquisher of Voldemort at the age of one. The First year that killed Quirriel to save a stone that meant only that Voldemort couldn't get it. The half-blood Slytherin heir that was supposedly petrifying everyone including my best friend, the slayer of a centuries old giant basilisk to save a First year that was being possessed by a book that was Voldemort's when he was still human. A teenager who saved his godfather and best friend from 100 Dementors; a boy who tried to wrestle a werewolf to protect his best friend from being another spurned creature; I understand prejudices and feeling like you're not who you were supposed to be very well, Professor. I would do it again and again if it meant that I would be a werewolf instead of her. I'll deal with it like I do everything else. Now, get up, dust yourself off and help me be who I am now. I am Harry Potter who just happens to have my own time of the month," he stated grabbing the shell-shocked man by the shoulders and lifting with a growing strength. Lupin stood up still staring at the boy in front of him, the smirk that put a spark of mischievousness that was so much like James it was unbelievable.

"Harry…" he was suddenly cut off by the door swinging open to reveal a blur of light brown that had spun the teenager around and then engulfed in a hug that pinned Harry's arms to his side, sobs and mumbled words the only sign that the blur was human.

"Mione…let up will you? Shoulder twinges a bit still," Harry managed as he cringed in pain. The arms slackened slightly but they didn't let him go completely.

"You stupid, rash…Harry, why?" the girl finally sniffed out as she lifted her head up to stare into his eyes.

"I had to, Mi, I couldn't lose you," he muttered as he pulled his right hand up to wipe her tears away with a thumb. She shook her head, her bushy hair swatting his face.

"I could've lost you, you reckless Gryffindor with a hero-complex. Then what would I do? And don't say that I would have gone on with my life because I wouldn't have. Oh, Harry why? I'm just a bookworm that's too stupid to use of her so called smarts to help myself," she faded off into a whisper as she buried her face into his good shoulder. Harry pried his other arm up then bent over to look her in the eyes before lifting her head up.

"Hey, you might be a bookworm but you are not stupid. You were scared and pinned down by a werewolf that came out of nowhere. You've never had to deal with danger that close to you," Harry murmured as he framed her tear streaked and flushed face, gently he once more wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"But you were nearly killed; you were changed because of me. I should be the one with the scars with the…with the curse," Hermione cried.

"Stop, Hermione, I am not dead; I chose to get the Professor's attention off you. I chose to save my best friend's life. I choose to live with the consequences no matter the cost," Harry stated as Hermione nodded her head but still buried her tear streaked face into his shoulder as her arms encircled his waist while his arms held her just as close. He leaned his head against her hair inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and pears while a new deeper part of him gave a yip and howl at the sudden scent of a female. He shoved the almost puppy like sensations down, Hermione was his friend; he couldn't hope to even think that she would be willing to stay by him once the fact that he was a werewolf now registered in her mind. He glanced over to Dumbledore the man's eyes twinkling while Lupin remained frozen in his spot, staring at them.

"Miss Granger, just how long have you been outside my door?" Dumbledore asked innocently, bringing everyone from their own torrent of thoughts. Hermione sheepishly lifted her head from her friend just then realizing that he had held her just as tightly as she had him. She stepped from him tucking an errant lock of her mane behind her ear.

"Since Professor Lupin said Harry didn't understand the prejudices, Headmaster," she answered quietly.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Lupin asked as he searched her for any injuries. Hermione shook her head.

"Just a few bruises, Professor,"

"I'm not your professor anymore," Lupin added as he fell into the seat he had been in previously, he felt so tired.

"What? You're the best one we've ever had," Harry cried as he went to stand next to him.

"I nearly killed a student and I cursed you, Harry. How can you say that I'm the best teacher?" Lupin stared at him to watch the teen roll his eyes.

"Because you are, Sir; my first one stuttered so bad we couldn't understand him not to mention he had Voldemort in the back of his head. Our second year was a glory hounding fraud that couldn't even handle Cornish Pixies who now resides in St. Mungo's blabbing on about absolutely nothing because he can't even remember who he is. Besides, if someone wasn't trying to kill me or my friends I wouldn't know if I was even on the right plane of existence," Harry shrugged.

"I didn't just try to kill you, Harry. I cursed you to be a werewolf for the rest of your life!" Lupin exclaimed as he stood once more to his feet. Harry had to once again force the puppy-like sense back at the sudden desire to cower in front of the older werewolf. He stood firm to surprise the Defense professor.

"Curse is a relative term at least now I have a little bit better chance of getting away from Voldemort should I meet up with him again, and if the older version is anything like the younger one he won't stop until I'm dead. I need any kind of edge I can get if it means I turn into a wolf every full moon so be it," Harry stated unknowingly stating claim to be Alpha, once he ages, to the older werewolf with his standing firm.

"Harry, there is so much you don't know," Lupin muttered.

"Then teach me," the teen answered softly, "you knew my parents, you were one of Dad's closest friends; I need that connection, Professor." Lupin stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh in succumbing to this reminder that this just maybe his chance to make up for his failure thirteen years ago.

"You have more of your parents in you than just looks if I am going to mentor you for so long then call me Remus. It will be less of a mouthful," he grinned in reflex to the grin that Harry now gave him.

"Wicked,"

"Excellent, with that settled we can now go on to our next topic. Have a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as he waved his wand to add an extra seat for Hermione. She sat slowly uncertainty creeping up as she now realized she had interrupted an important conversation. She had just been so worried about Harry that the second she had realized he was missing from his bed with the curtains gone while his glasses were still on the bedside table next to a mirror and a note she had just got up and ran to speak with the Headmaster. When she heard Professor Lupin talking then to hear Harry's voice her mind had slowed enough to actually hear what they were saying.

"Sir, maybe I should leave. This seems like a closed conversation, I'd just be in the way," she added about to get up.

"It may be for the best that you stay. You already know of Mr. Potter's recent predicament. That is if Mr. Potter would like your company," Dumbledore sat back as Harry looked over at her.

"If…if you want to leave that's fine. I understand,"

Hermione instantly realized what Harry was thinking and let out a sigh.

"You numbskull, just because I say that doesn't mean that will stop me being your friend. I just meant that I seem to be an extra to a meeting that was only meant for the three of you. Harry, I went with you to get the Philosopher's stone, I stayed with you when everyone couldn't think for themselves last year. I even helped rescue your escaped convict godfather using a Time Turner. I am not going to stop being with you just because you're a werewolf now…Ninny," she smiled at him as she playfully punched his arm, which he exaggerated his pain out of habit.

"Stay," he muttered after Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. He relaxed at her nod.

"Excellent, now as I was saying. The Dursleys, normally you would be returning to them for the summer hols but it would be ill advised with what's happened. Even with the Wolf's Bane Potion the possibility of the neighborhood finding you is too great. I've tried to find Mr. Black but owls seem to have a problem so I've asked Fawkes to retrieve him for me. He has a key role to play," Dumbledore finished just as flames burst behind them along with a familiar grumble.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ta Da! Chapter 3 at your service…bringing a bit more humor into the mix….Cheers! Oh and REVIEW! I need those..they are my life essence and I'm running low…

Where's My Wolf?

Chapter Three

"Ruddy bird, I had just got there and was getting warm. Where the bloody hell am…I? Professor? Remus? Harry!"

"Hello, Sirius," Remus muttered as if ready for the backlash to happen.

"Aw, Moony, cheer up. Look at it this way now he really is your pup," he stated to see his old friend's shock.

"You know? But how?" Hermione asked.

"Last night, I saw the way the kid's shoulder looked; even he knew what had happened. Told me not to blame you, Moony and of course I don't. You're a werewolf for Merlin's sake!" Sirius rolled his eyes before he went to stand behind his godson resting a hand to his uninjured shoulder.

"Sirius, I attacked Miss Granger and cursed your godson, James and Lily's son!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Remus, we've already went over this, cursed is a relative term in my book. I don't blame you I'm the one who tried to wrestle with you. I lost, you lost, Buckbeak won, it's alright," Harry interjected before Sirius had a chance to let sound come out of his gaping mouth. He looked over at Harry with an arched eyebrow.

"Wrestled with him, is that what you're calling it?" Harry shrugged.

"Better than saying that I ran at him knocking him down then I punched him in the muzzle. Then he took a chunk of my side breaking my arm, which made me mad so I used me other arm and leg to kick him in the groin and jab my hand into his eye. This just made him angry so he went for my throat just as Buckbeak got him in the back, and thus he misses my neck but got my shoulder and face. All of that is just a mouthful, you know," he added absently. He looked around at the three wide-eyed faces of his family and sad twinkling from his Headmaster.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione murmured before she jumped to sit in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck crying into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He falteringly put his arms around her as he looked up to Remus and Sirius for help. The only problem was that they were still coming to terms with his abrupt description of what actually happened.

"I wouldn't call that wrestling exactly, pup, but it works," Sirius finally said breaking the silence.

"Indeed, but to continue on; Mr. Black, I believe you have a suitable place to live, correct?" Dumbledore added looking over his half-moon glasses at the animagus. Sirius paused furrowing his brow in thought.

"I suppose, but it will need a lot of work before it's livable. Considering no one's been there since dear Ol' Mumzie passed on, Kreacher may still be alive," he finally said slowly.

"How long would you say the clean-up would take?" Dumbledore continued, now everyone was staring at him oddly.

"With a good elf and a couple able wands, a week, two weeks tops," Sirius said sending the Headmaster's brow to furrow.

"That long; surely not?"

"I haven't exactly been in there to see any particulars, but I will not deny that it may take that long just to get rid of some of the more dangerous items. Mummy dearest did enjoy hm, um, shall we say toys and books. My cousin Trixie had to learn it from someone after all," Sirius answered delicately while reminding the adults that the man had came from a Dark Family.

"Indeed, Sirius, indeed. In that case we have a bit of leeway. Mr. Potter, Harry, I believe it would be best if you returned to your relatives for at least a week, at that time we will bring you to either the Burrow or the Grimmauld," Dumbledore stated turning to look the boy in the eyes. He was caught off guard by the silvery green glow that emanated from the boy's eyes and the low barely heard growl that rumbled from him. Hermione lifted her head finally to stare at the snarl that appeared on her friend's face while every muscle in his body tensed. She looked over at the adults to see a near frantic mouthing of "calm him" coming from her Defense professor. She turned back and gently touched his red scared cheek causing him to snap his attention to her, the full scope of his anger now aimed directly at her. She forced her fear aside as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm here, Harry, it will be alright. Easy, Love," she murmured as she tenderly caressed her fingers along the angry red line down his face. She felt the shiver that ran through his body at her touch, his muscles slowly relaxing. The glow steadily receding in his eyes until there was only a sheen to them, but the anger was still there for her to see. Gathering all her courage once more she allowed herself to do what she had wanted to do since summer when she had seen him so carefree while living in Diagon Alley. She tenderly pressed her lips to his to hear a different growl come from him, this one sounding on the verge of being 'mine' before he deepened the kiss. Stars burst in her mind as a deep warmth erupted in her belly; she only absently heard another low growl that sounds like the first. A soft sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back and she broke the kiss; where an ache in her heart began to form. She looked up to see that the anger was replaced with a spark of something she couldn't quite read in the emerald depths, a blush touched her cheeks as she looked away to see a broad grin on Sirius' face and small ones on her professor and Headmaster.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I could think of," she muttered sheepishly, a small thrill went through her as Harry's arms encircled her waist.

"Thank you," the brush of his warm breath dancing across her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't think sending him to the Dursley's would be wise, Albus. His emotions are more sensitive now, the slightest fracture can trigger any one of them," Remus stated.

"I'd kill them, they wouldn't last five minutes once we reached Number 4," Harry growled as a glare resurfaced once more, but the gentle touch of Hermione cupping his face melted his anger.

"My boy, surely it wouldn't be that bad. They are family," Dumbledore interjected.

"Sir, they are not my family; they have never been that. Only masters with no qualms of hard discipline as Vernon called it once. No, my family is here, this has been home since my first sight of the castle on the Lake," Harry sneered as he tightened his arms slightly around Hermione. She let a soft smile lift her lips as she nuzzled into his warmth, cooling his temper, unknowingly, again. Sirius glanced over to Remus nodding slightly to get the same response from his friend.

"Hermione, would you parents be against him staying with you for a week or two? I can send money to ease the cost," the animagus asked. The young witch straightened up with a thoughtful face.

"I don't see why not, but I'd need to clear it with them first," she said finally.

"What of Mr. Weasley; do you intend to tell him of your recent endeavor?" Dumbledore asked as he kept his blue eyes on Harry.

"Not if I can help it. He's a good friend but he wouldn't take this well," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"Harry, you need your friends, trust me," Remus advised.

"I know but he didn't like the fact of my just being a Parselmouth. He pretty much told me to never use it and that if I did I'd be just as bad as Dark Wizard. Me being a werewolf would just set him off more; no, I won't be telling Ron unless I absolutely have to," the teen returned, a tiny spark of being wounded at that thought entered his green eyes. The group suddenly looked up at the sound of one of the portraits speaking.

"Albus, Minerva and Poppy are on their way. They should reach the Guardian in five minutes,"

"Aw, thank you, Phineas. Sirius, if you would stop by your old home to see the damage. I will stop by tomorrow to check the progress," Dumbledore added a look at his old student.

"Right, till then. Oh and Harry…behave," Sirius added with a wink at his godson before tossing a pinch of Floo into the flames before disappearing with a swirl once he announced his destination.

"Mr. Potter, it would be wise to tell your Head of House," Dumbledore suggested seeing a nod from the teen just as there was a knock on the door.

"Minerva, Poppy, join us please," the Headmaster called for the door to open.

"Miss Granger, why are you currently sitting in Mr. Potter's lap?" McGonagall asked as soon as she spotted the two of her lions. She watched her favorite student blush crimson then slowly pried herself from Harry's arms. The stern Transfiguration teacher then noticed the state that Harry and Remus were both in and her eyes misted slightly.

"What happened?" she managed softly. She saw Harry's roguish half grin that she remembered his father giving just before he would tell a very outlandish tale.

"I wrestled a werewolf," he answered simply.

"Of all the…Mr. Potter, I don't know whether to deduct points, give you a years' worth of detentions, or ring your neck!" the Gryffindor Head of House exclaimed only to be cooled by a touch from her friend next to her and the guilty and heartbroken look that slumped Remus' whole body.

"Minerva, I'm afraid it's more dire than that. How do I put this delicately," Dumbledore interjected but was cut off by Harry speaking bluntly again.

"Ma'am, you have a second werewolf before you and before you start in on Remus I have already stated multiple times that it was not his fault. I am the one who got in front of him and as usual my luck ran out when I needed it. I repeat, it is not his fault,"

"What…you can't possibly…so young…Albus?" McGonagall stammered as she looked from Harry to Remus to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid it's true but as with Remus when he was going through it's to be kept a secret. Only one other outside of this room knows and he will be keeping an eye on him as Remus mentors him," Dumbledore stated.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I was…was with him when it happened," she managed as she thought back to last night and the horrible nightmares it gave her. She jumped slightly at the gentle touch of Harry wiping a tear from her cheek; she gave him a small smile.

"No more tears because of me, I'm not worth them," Harry murmured for her ears only.

"Oh Harry, you are; you are worth everything to me," she whispered just as quietly as she linked her fingers with his as they glided down her face.

"Very well, how much change will this bring about for the coming year?" McGonagall asked snapping the teens back to the rest of the room.

"For the moment, I will need a new Defense professor. Remus has decided to resign, so I will begin the hunt again. We will need to renew the old passage to the Shrieking Shack if not just transport him for those select few days. Will take some thinking and I will need to speak with Severus. That should prove a very interesting conversation indeed," Dumbledore rambled on. He turned to look over at the teens a moment then nodded as if agreeing with a silent partner.

"Miss Granger, would you be agreeable to stopping by your home and asking them personally rather than sending a letter? I believe bringing Mr. Potter may help," he asked finally. Hermione stared at her Headmaster a moment.

"Yes, I may help to better explain things, but it would take to long with the train and my home isn't connected to the Floo Network, Sir," she stated giving Harry a look to see that he was agreeable.

"I was thinking along the lines, if Fawkes is agreeable to it, of his means of travel. He will stay to make sure everything is alright then bring you back here. Is that alright, my friend?" The elegant phoenix gave a trill of acceptance from his perch as Dumbledore grinned.

"Splendid, if you two are ready," he added to see them nod then stand together holding hands as Fawkes flew over to them. He swirled his tail feathers down for them to grab and in an instant the three burst into flames and were gone.

"Is it wise for a young werewolf to stay with Muggles, Albus? I know he's still Harry, but…" McGonagall started.

"He should be fine; the next full moon isn't until he's back with me at a secure place. I'll be stepping by during his stay there if they are agreeable to the whole ordeal that is," Remus spoke up.

"I hope so," Poppy muttered.

"I believe it is time for a meeting of House Heads. Phineas, Agatha, will you inform Severus and Pomona to meet in my office as soon as possible? Thank you," Dumbledore stated, the two portraits took off instantly. Remus started to get up to leave as Poppy began to turn as well but both were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Stay, I believe it will be beneficial," Remus gave a slow nod while Poppy puffed slightly.

"I still have one patient, Headmaster,"

"Yes, I believe one Ronald Weasley who is still asleep and probably will remain so until Mr. Potter and Miss Granger wake him themselves," he answered with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes. Poppy sighed in defeat while taking the seat next to her long time friend.

"Do you really intend to tell Severus, Albus? He has not been one of the best supporters for him," McGonagall asked.

"That maybe so, but he is the one who can brew the potion that both of them will need. Unless Severus decides to teach them to brew it themselves," Dumbledore answered with a shake of his head while the others let out a sigh.

"How far are we allowing this to go?" McGonagall asked quietly almost dreading the answer.

"As long as possible in the terms of young Harry; he did have a good point a moment ago. This could be his chance against Voldemort, so the fewer the better," Dumbledore answered as Remus slumped once more into his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright, sorry this has taken a while to get out…I am still working on _He's Not One of Us_ I'm just going through a bit of writer's block...Well it's not really block more like too many ideas and no idea which one to choose. But anyway, here is chapter four hopefully it doesn't completely suck. Let me know what y'all think!

PS. Oh and I don't own the Harry Potterverse that would be Rowling…Cheers all! Review please!

Where's My Wolf?

Chapter Four

Harry's head was spinning at the suddenness of Fawkes' take off and landing in the middle of the Grangers' living room. The screams from the two dentists didn't help his ringing ears; he glared up at the laughing trills coming from the fire bird while still trying to keep his dignity by not falling to the floor.

"Ruddy bird, you could have warned me it would feel like that," he grumbled. Fawkes only reply was a trill that could only be explained with the saying of "no fun". Hermione's running to her parents, calming them, stopped the teen from literally snapping at the bird. Harry gave Fawkes one more glare before slowly heading over to his friend.

"Mum, Dad, it's alright. I'm sorry for the sudden appearance but there have been a few issues that have came up. I'm getting ahead of myself. Mum, Dad, this is Harry, my friend that I've been telling you about. Harry, this is my mother and father, Drs. Heather and Julius Grangers," Hermione quickly rattled off. Harry did a double take at his friend; she had said that all in one breathe. He struck his hand out to shake with the two still slightly stumped Muggles.

"Hello, Dr. Granger, Dr. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harry stated, finally bringing them around.

"Harry, yes it is a pleasure. So what brings the two of you here so early? Hermione, we weren't expecting you for another couple weeks," Heather added with a soft, kind smile for the two teens, even with her eyes glancing over to Harry's face so often. The dentists sat back down waving to their daughter and her friend to sit with them. Hermione fidgeted slightly finally realizing that they hadn't really discussed whether they would tell her parents about Harry being a werewolf. She looked over to see his friend shake his head slightly apparently thinking the same thing. She jumped slightly at Harry speaking up first.

"I don't mean to sound to forward but I've recently been dealt a few issues that prohibit me from staying with my…relatives. My godfather has found a place for us to stay but it needs some cleaning before I can move in there. Hermione put out the idea that I could stay with her. it should only be a week, two at the most. I can pay my way and do my share, my godfather also said he would pay to ease the burden," Hermione turned to face her parents trying to make out their reactions as Harry put out the ill thought out idea.

"You don't have to answer immediately, of course," she started but stopped as her mother raised her hand.

"May we speak with you a moment first, I don't want to be rude, Harry,"

"No, of course, if you point me in the right direction I will gladly leave you to speak," he stated as he stood up. Julius stood up with a look to his wife.

"Why don't I show you the backyard, we'll chat and let the women be themselves," he added with a cool look to his face. He spotted the new forming scar but the quiet confidence was hiding something that he couldn't place; he wanted to get his own opinion of the boy.

"Yes, sir," he glanced over at the gentle touch on his hand. He gave Hermione a crooked grin.

"I'll be alright," he muttered following the tall lean man out of the room. Hermione let out a sigh with a shake of her head.

"Hermione, dear, what is this really about? I'm glad that you've finally brought one of your friends to meet us, but to them ask for him to stay a few weeks," Heather stared at her daughter to see the emotions flicker in the girl's brown eyes. Hermione slumped her shoulders slightly.

"Mum, his relatives are terrible people. He never really says much about them but there are just some things that…Oh Mum, I think he's been abused there. I don't say this to push you against him, but he's been given a chance to leave there and never go back. He just needs a place to stay until his godfather gets his home in livable condition. He's a perfect gentleman, I'm sure he won't be much trouble," Heather smiled at her daughter.

"Hermione, he's not a dog or some stray animal to bring in as a pet. What I want you to tell me is just how he came about that scar on his face. He seemed a bit stiff as well, has he been injured in another of your adventures?" she asked, she was startled by the sudden tears that came to Hermione's eyes. Heather pulled her into her arms gently rubbing circles in the girl's back.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Heather whispered.

"Oh, I was so stupid, Mum. I just sat in the dirt, frozen…he saved me," Hermione finally managed through her tears as she sat up. Heather stared at her daughter instantly checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes and bruises that Madam Pompfrey fixed in a few minutes," Hermione waved if off as she tried to wipe her tears away in agitation with herself.

"Hermione, what did he save you from? How were you even in that position in the first place?" Heather asked as she held her daughter's shoulder.

"A wolf, Mum, we were walking along the edge of the Forest and it jumped out at us. It had me on the ground; I didn't even think to use my wand. Oh Mum, I was terrified I just kept seeing you and dad and thinking of the times I should have stayed with you over summers and Christmases; seeing Harry and our adventures. Then he just tackles it and they were fighting right there in front of me. I didn't do anything; I could have lost him forever," Hermione broke down again, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Heather was frozen herself, she could have lost her baby girl if that boy, if Harry hadn't jumped in to save her. a few tears of her own formed in her eyes as she held Hermione closer.

"Easy, everything's fine now. You're safe and alive, and Harry's safe and alive. That's all that matters, sweetheart," Heather whispered against the light brown hair that her father had given her.

%

" I really didn't mean to bring it up like that, Dr. Granger, it's just I really didn't want to go back to my relatives if there was another option," Harry stated this time not being able to keep the growl from his voice in mentioning "them". They stepped out on the brick patio revealing the long backyard, pool, and brick bar-be-que. Harry stared at the crisp green grass and bright colors of the huge flower garden along the concrete around the pool. He shook himself at the soft chuckle from his left.

"Beautiful place, Sir, I must say I've never been able to keep my aunt's flowers quite as bright," Harry said.

"Heather will be glad to hear that, they're her pride and joy next to Hermione, of course. So, Harry, tell me about yourself; I'd like to have a bit of an opinion of the boy who wants to stay here with my daughter while we're at work," Julius added as he lead them over to the patio set to sit down in the shade that the big umbrella gave.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Sir, that Hermione's not already said," Julius nodded his head at that answer; his daughter had currently said quite a bit about the boy in front of him.

"I'll give you that one, but what about that scar? Did you get it in a fight with um, what's that boy's name…Decon...Drano…Melner something," he arched an eyebrow at the laughter coming from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it's Draco Malfoy; I was just laughing at the picture of someone calling him that to his face. But, uh, no I didn't get it fighting him. I got it wrestling a um, wolf. He…It came out of nowhere so I just reacted more like a Muggle without a gun rather than a wizard," Harry shrugged absently, flinching slightly as the new skin pulled at the movements. Julius stared at him a moment blinking.

"Son, I would have ran the second it jumped out rather than attack it head on," he finally said.

"I wasn't going to leave my best friend alone; people have different reactions to sudden attacks. I've learned to just face them head on rather than run from them," Harry returned turning to look at the flowers, reaching up subconsciously to hold his shoulder.

"How bad did the animal get you? Is your friend alright?" Julius asked slowly.

"Yeah, just a few scrapes and bruises; I took most of it. It- it got in a few good licks on my side and shoulder here," Harry answered turning back to show the dark glint that had entered the teen's eyes at the memory.

"At least your friend and you are alive, that's the good side of this," Julius started.

"My thoughts exactly, Sir," Harry added with a half grin that only lifted the unscarred side of his face. Julius nodded his head once again to the boy. The two fell silent, one watching the flowers sway a bit in a breeze, and one watching the other.

"So, what about my daughter; what do you think of her?" Julius asked abruptly snapping the teen back to reality.

"I think she's the greatest thing that ever happened to me, finding out about magic was a Godsend but she's what saved my life, Sir. I would have never made it to today if I hadn't met her on the Express or gone into the loo on Halloween our first year there,"

"The loo?"

"Yeah, when the troll got in the school, she was in there when it went there. I jumped the troll while our other friend had one of his more brilliant ideas and levitated its club and knocked it out with it," Harry said with another shrug that pulled his new skin again. Julius stared at him, had that been what changed his little girl's mind? It had been after Halloween that the letters had changed. Troll…his mind suddenly shot the picture from one of Hermione's books that he had read in attempt to keep up with her, and his eyes widened while his heart tried to stop.

"Harry…w-what kind of troll?" he muttered, the teen spun his head to stare at the man's white face.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Yes, but it's only been lately that I read up on your creatures," Julius lied at the shocked and worried teen. Harry watched him a moment before finally answering.

"A Mountain Troll, Sir,"

"Great…Harry, thank you," Julius said solemnly; Harry blinked a few times as he stared at the man who had spoken so kindly to him

"F-for what, sir?"

"For saving my little girl's life," Harry nodded his head slowly.

"You're welcome, Sir, anytime," It was Julius' turn to nod then he stood up, a signal to Harry that their conversation was done. The two went back into the house, stopping short at the sight of the two Granger girls calming down from crying.

"Heather?" Julius was shocked, he had never seen his wife so tearful since they first found out she was pregnant. At his deep voice the two jumped and stared at the doorway. Heather instantly got to her feet and had Harry wrapped in a tight hug. Harry tensed slightly at first but slowly began to relax but was still gob smacked looking from Julius to Hermione then to Fawkes on his perch on the back of a chair. The firebird let out a soft sweet trill that eased everyone. Heather let up enough to look into the boy's green eyes where she saw the silver flecks sparkle slightly.

"Harry Potter, you are always welcome in this house; anytime you want this is your home as much as it is ours," she stated with a soft but watery smile. Harry stared at her in shock, they barely knew him. He was a freak, a creature; he looked over at the firm hand on his shoulder that had brought him from his thoughts.

"Quite right," Julius added to the disbelief of both Granger girls.

"Daddy?" Hermione muttered as she came up to the three.

"It seems this is one of the few teenage boys that thinks more with his head and hearty than with anything else," Julius answered with a smirk, to get a chuckle from his wife, an exasperated roll of eyes from his daughter, and a faint blush from Harry. Fawkes suddenly gave a trill which had Harry looking over at the bright bird.

"That bad?" he asked to receive another trill from the bird.

"Harry?" Hermione gazed into her friend's eyes.

"Sorry, Mi; Fawkes was just saying that the Professor needs us back with him. Snape seems to not to be taking this all that well," Harry answered with an apologetic look towards the adults. Hermione blanched slightly.

"Mum, Dad…"

"It's alright, Dear, Harry tell your godfather it's fine for you to stay for as long as you need," Heather interjected with another smile for him.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Sir, it was a pleasure to speak with you," Harry stated shaking his hand firmly before the two teens went to stand between the couches where Fawkes hovered in air. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand looking up at the bird.

"A little gentler this time please," he called to get a return trill that had Harry rolling his eyes as he grabbed the long tail feathers. The three burst into flames once more and were gone. The two Muggles shook their heads in wonder.

"Heather, why were the two of you crying? Is she alright in going back to that school?" he jumped slightly as his wife instantly began to wipe her eyes.

"That poor boy, Julius, he saved our baby,"

"From a troll yes, he told me will mentioned more like. We are going to have to sit that girl down and just plain order her to tell us the truth when it comes to the dangers of that school. I mean a Mountain Troll in the loos of the place,"

"What troll; what are you talking about? I was talking about the wolf that gave him those scars. He just attacks the animal to get it off of our little girl," Heather interrupted looking at her husband.

"What…but he…He told me he did it get the animal's attention off of his best friend. He never mentioned Hermione," he murmured, his knees going out from under him. He fell to plop into his favorite chair.

"What troll, Julius?" Heather asked as she sat across from him.

"I had asked him what he thought of our daughter, and he comes back with saying she was the best thing to happen to him, said something else about her saving his life that he wouldn't have made it this far if he hadn't met her on the train or went to the loo. Heather, he went into a loo to save Hermione because a Mountain Troll had gone into the same one. It was that Halloween their first year there, an eleven year old jumped onto it to save our girl," he answered to look over wide-eyed to see his wife just as shocked.

"How can we ever repay him?" she muttered as Julius slowly shook his head.

"I don't know,"

Harry gave a low growl up at Fawkes as the flames disappeared; his stomach was in knots again and the bird continued to laugh at him.

"You do it on purpose, don't you? Damn bird," he grumbled to only get another laughing reply from Fawkes. He never noticed the raised voices that were around him until Hermione's gentle squeeze of his hand. His left eye twitched as he looked over to see his Potions professor arguing with his Head of House, the heated debate of whether or not to have both of them executed for the danger towards the students.

"The boy's a menace and now he'll be even more of one! Before it was just his stupidity now it's his stupidity added with werewolf blood thirst and strength!" Snape yelled as his whole body shook with his pent-up rage.

"He is not stupid, Severus, and I've not seen this blood thirst yet! You just refuse to let the past be past! He is neither James Potter nor Sirius Black!" McGonagall retorted.

"He is a monster just like the creature that bit him. Am I the only one who sees this! He will be a threat to the rest of the school once he gets it in his head that he'll be a 'tame' werewolf. He'll go about the halls in all his monstrous glory. I warn you now," Snape sneered.

"Severus, please see reason. I have never seen that boy do anything of the like; he's an attentive student, good manners," Sprout started.

"He has you all fooled!" Snape interjected but was cut off by a deep growl from behind him. He spun around to see the teen glaring at him, glowing silvery green eyes boring wholes into him, sending him back to seeing another pair of glowing eyes only golden brown with a muzzle of gleaming wet teeth bared at him.

"Enough, Snape; I will be a monster if you truly want me to be, but I'd just as soon not eat you because I'm certain that you will taste like only grease and bitterness. I don't know what your problem is with me or Remus but it's time to get over them. I haven't asked for your help and I don't intend to. I'll make the damn potion myself if I have to," Harry snarled as Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle and nestled her face into his shoulder. His arm came up to hold her around her shoulders as the sweet smell of her fluttered into his nose.

"That is enough, Severus. Harry, this is no time to burn bridges. Severus, he is not at fault for this. I know I am the last person who you wish to hear speaking right now, but he is still an innocent in all of this," Remus interjected sending a stern look over to Harry. The aged werewolf watched the young boy turned away from Snape with one last glare before facing Hermione and giving her a small smirk. Severus snarled at the sight but a ghost of a smack to the back of his head caused him to take a second look at the young teenagers. He saw the softness in the boy's painfully familiar green eyes that was aimed only at the young muggleborn in his arms. Once again he was forced to remember his past as the scene brought another young couple fresh from graduating. He snapped his head away from them to land on a pair of sad pale blue eyes that were watching him.

"You're unfortunately correct, Lupin, this is no time to burn bridges and you are the last one I want to hear anything from; but I will make the bloody potion for the two of you. Best to have at least one werewolf where I can watch him rather than one that I cannot find without it killing me," Severus sneered as he abruptly turned to head for the door being stopped by the Headmaster's voice.

"And the matter of Sirius Black…"

"Albus, you continually make the habit of asking a great deal of me, but the bastard is innocent of killing Lily I will admit to that," Severus returned with a subtle nod of his head before he swiftly escaped the office.

Harry arched an eyebrow at the fleeing Potions Master; it was just last night that he had been raving about having the great honor of watching Sirius have his soul sucked out. What could have possibly changed his mind so quickly? There was another thing that he really needed to work on, his temper. Harry could admit that he had always had a short fuse when it came to the Potions professor but he could usually hold onto it better than that was it the inner wolf that he now possessed? He knew that it was the reason for the sudden possessiveness that he held for Hermione, well maybe not completely. She was his best friend after all.

"Harry, Hermione, did your meeting go well?" Remus asked pulling the teenage werewolf from his thoughts. Harry turned to face the rest of the professors, his arm never leaving Hermione's shoulders.

"Sure, went better than I thought it would. Though Fawkes little stunt when we first arrived gave them a bit of scare. I mean really, making me dizzy and nauseous for my first introductions was not a good idea," Harry answered with narrow-eyed stare into the phoenix's beady black eyes, and as usual the firebird only gave him a mocking trill of laughter.

"Just wait, I'll get you back eventually, Fawkes. When you least expect it too," Harry retorted under his breath as Dumbledore chuckled.

"It is good that you and Fawkes have made such good friends and so quickly. So I can assume that your staying with Miss Granger until Sirius can clean up a bit is agreeable," the Headmaster said as he looked over his half-moon glasses at the teenagers.

"Yes, Sir, Mum and Dad actually like him already, which is really astounding when it comes to Daddy," Hermione answered finally looking away from her friend to see the sad yet happy smiles on her professors' faces. She then realized that she was still wrapped around Harry and that his arm was still holding onto her, a blush instantly pinked her cheeks.

"Wonderful, but perhaps you should return earlier. It would give us a bit of leeway in coming up with a reason to why you now have such visible scars, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore paused as he watched Harry smirk a bit with a glint entering his green eyes.

"If I may, Sir, I was actually thinking that maybe someone could put a glamor to cover them until we reach Hermione's. Then come next semester I can still simply say that I received them from my relatives. I can assure you they won't be the first that they have given me," Harry added with a flick of his eyes from Dumbledore, Remus and Hermione, while the others of the room gasped. The Headmaster gave him a sad twinkle of his eyes before nodding his head slowly.

"I believe that would be better in the long run, than sending the two of you home early. Yes, Mr. Potter, we will go with your idea. Step forward please," Harry stepped away from Hermione to stand between his Head of House and Charms professor. He let out a breath of air while McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore waved their wands over him.

"Not bad if I do say so myself; Mr. Potter, now that you look like you did before last night I believe it is time to relieve Madam Pompfrey of your friend. Oh, Remus and Sirius will escort you two from Platform 9 ¾, they can explain a few things to your parents," Dumbledore stated as Hermione stared at her now unscarred friend, she nodded her head absently while Harry smirked at her. He shook his head as he grabbed her hand gently and lead her from the office.

"See you later, Remus and tell Padfoot to behave. Doctors Granger know how to use drills," Harry called over his shoulder to hear a laughter that the other adults hadn't heard in a long time.


End file.
